


The Raven's Sight

by Hastings1066



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastings1066/pseuds/Hastings1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has always seen more than she let's on. Slight 'Mists of Avalon' inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven's Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt, "I'd like to see someone's take on a different kind of Vision and how it affects a given assassin's life. Maybe Ezio can see red strings of fate. Maybe Altair sees daemons. Heck, maybe Desmond hears musical notes instead of seeing colors. Go nuts." Crap title I know, but titles have never been my strong suit. Also, this is slightly AU, but I changed the fact that Maria is divorced becaus ein the Middle Ages, it was almost impossible to get one. Even if your spouse left you for the monastic, that part was inspired by the 'Brother Cadfael' series.  
> This is also my first fanfic in a long time, so please lead feed back, even if it is critical.

When she is four, Maria sees a great city where the river should be and runs to tell Grandmama, because she'll know what to say, she always does.  
Grandmama had sighed and said,"The Sight is both a gift and a curse, one that has been in our family for a long time. I am glad to see it your's as well as mine. But keep it secret, tell no one. For the Church doesn't like people like us." and Maria had giggled, not realizing the danger, because she had secret now. 

The years pass, Maria sees many things, Grandmama dies and the only constant is the vision of the city. The city of Jerusalem, she later realizes when Templar's pour out of it's gates and meet with merchants who can only be Saracen. It calls to her, and Maria longs to leave but the roots of her home hold her close. Until her parents cut those roots and send her to Peter Hallaton when she is fourteen.  
"It will be a terrible match," Maria had screamed at her mother, days before the wedding. "He will leave me for the cloth, that is where his heart truly lies." And it's true, Maria has seen herself screaming at her soon to be husband and begging him not to leave her dependent on a family that hates her. But no one listens and she marries a man who belongs in the skirts of a monk. The visions of the Jerusalem continue, but what's more, It shows her the secrets members in her new household are desperate to hide. Like the bastard son her brother in law has hidden away in the village, or the relationship between her mother in law and maid isn't just a friendship. Maria uses this knowledge and survive. 

Less than a year after her marriage she gives her husband a daughter and tries to at least pretend to be happy, and fails miserably. Jerusalem takes over Maria's every thought, and the servants begin to whisper of the Lady Hallaton's madness. And then the Sight fails Maria, when they bring back the body of her child, dead after falling into the well. Peter takes the cloth, abandoning her to his brother and mother. Jerusalem calls and Maria finally sheds the mask of servility and answers.

Jerusalem is everything the Sight has shown her and more; Maria hears every known language and more in the markets, tastes food that makes her mouth burn, and learns of a men in red and white who can appear and disappear like ghosts. But the joy aside, Maria has come to beg forgiveness and walks in the footsteps of Christ to Golgotha for her daughter, wishing bitterly she had left England years ago. But the promise of forgiveness eludes Maria, and any thought of redemption turns to ash in her mouth.

As Matthias, Maria proves to be a natural with horse and sword. She journeys out into the desert with merchant caravans, protecting them from Saracens and Templars alike. It's during one of these escorts that Maria meets Robert de Sable for the first time. He is visiting Ibelin, trying to figure out a way to fortify the city now that the leper king Baldwin is on his deathbed and Saladin gathers strength. It is during this escort, Maria learns that the Assassin's in Masyaf are no myth. As the sun sets over the camp, Maria sees a vision of man hovering over de Sable, a blade where his ring finger should be. The vision ends and Maria says nothing, for who would believe her? But there is also another reason, for if she saves Robert's life, he might take her on as a squire. Maria smiles at the thought and begins to plan. 

Sure enough, late into the night, Maria spies a shadow steal into the camp and head towards Robert. Maria follows, sword drawn. As he is about to strike, Maria shouts and attacks. The Asssassin is taken by surprise, letting Maria slash his side. But a single strike is all he allows before drawing his own and unleashing an onslaught of blows Mari can barley block. The Camp comes to life and realizing he has failed, the Assassin flees into the night. Maria curses, but her plan works and Robert says she may ask anything of him "Make me your squire, mi'lord." Maria says right away and Robert laughs at her audacity. Laughs, and grants it.

 

Time passes, Maria learns and eventually turns from God just as Robert does. Because really, what has God eve done but take and take and then condemn? But then, Jerusalem falls and Maria's secret is discovered in the chaos. Robert earns her eternal loyalty when he continues to treat Maria just as he treated Matthias. 

 

The visions come and go, but after Jerusalem falls and Robert becomes consumed by the new Templar cause, she begins to see things she can't explain. An assassin who weaves in and out of her life, only once is he a threat, the rest an ally and...Maria shut it out before the Sight shows her anything more, because it is not possible. But the Sight is always right, in one or another.


End file.
